1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the creation of IM contact group lists, and particularly to the dynamic creation and reconfiguration of IM contact group lists based upon retrieved metadata.
2. Description of Background
Instant messaging (IM) systems require the use of an IM client program to facilitate instant messaging service operations wherein individuals are capable of textually communicating in real time. Conventionally, an IM system comprises a network of IM client devices, the IM clients being networked via an IM server or a network of IM servers. A key functional aspect provided by most IM clients is the ability to track and display to a client user the network presence information in regard to individuals that are maintained on an IM client's contact list (frequently referred to as a “buddy list” or “buddy group”).
IM client users select contacts (buddies) and assign the contacts to the contact list (buddy list/group). When the contact is online, they are automatically advertised to the IM client as being available for IM communication. Accordingly, when the IM client user is online their presence is also advertised to any contacts on whose list that their contact information resides.
IM client users typically desire up-to-date presence information in regard to the members of their contact list. Thus, accurate presence information is important to IM client users. Current Instant Messaging solutions require the IM user to create groups under which they would like to add/view buddies. If the IM user would like to arrange data hierarchically, current solutions allow the user to create groups and create/move groups into other groups. For individuals who like to view buddies hierarchically this solution requires the IM user to create the hierarchy and if the user changes their mind on how to arrange the hierarchy the changes will all have to be accomplished with manual modification means.
Therefore, there exists a need for a solution that allows an IM user to automatically create contact list groups, and when desired, dynamically change the group/hierarchy that contacts are viewed under.